Free time?
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: A short fluff story on how two main characters, from two of my fave animes SC & VK , spend their free time. Hope you like! X3 It now has a FIFTH chapter feel free to check it out. Its Zeruto at its fluffy-est!
1. Chapter 1

What do two main characters do during off screen time?

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee??"

"Nooooo."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!!?"

"You're not gonna give up are you?" Asked Ikuto as he sighed deeply.

"Nope!" Said a cheerful male voice, "You know how much I like your cat ears."

"Who knew _you_ had a cat fetish?" Said Ikuto as he turned to his companion, "And why are you so cheerful?" The young male answered,

"I annoyed Kaname today, you should of seen his face!"

"Realllyyyyyyyyy, interesting…" Drawled Ikuto as he continued reading the manga he currently had in his hands, "Do you have anything better? I'm sick of reading about Naruto."

(A/N: No offence intended)

"Hey what's wrong with Naruto?" Ikuto shrugged at the question as he stood up from his seat on the other person's bed, " Hey where're you going?"

"Yoru needs feeding, right Yoru?" Replied Ikuto, Yoru (Ikuto's shugo chara) floated over as he sleeply rubbed his eyes.

"Yes~Nya." He said adorably, Ikuto lifted his eyebrow sexily at the other teen.

"See?" He said as his accuse was proven, the other male sighed and tried his luck again.

"Ikuto please?" Ikuto glared, clearly his answer was no as his negative streak of replies continued. Slightly fed up Ikuto's companion smirked causing Ikuto to narrow his eyes threateningly.

"No don't you d-" But Ikuto didn't finish as the other male exclaimed,

"Yoru character change!" The sleepy cat did what the voice commanded thinking it was Ikuto and mumbled,

"Chara change…" Ikuto frowned as there was a slight 'poof' sound and sparkles shined as a cute pair of midnight blue cat ears appeared on his head, along with a sleek tail that poked a hole through his black skinny jeans. Ikuto glared,

"These were my best jeans Zero!" The silver haired vampire hunter grinned as he walked over to Ikuto, the cat teen glared as Zero began to reach for one of his cat ears. "Please don't.." Just as this was said Zero began stroking Ikuto's right cat ear soon enough a purring sound erupted from Ikuto's chest as he blushed.

"Wow so soft…" Said Zero as he smiled, "I'm having such a great day." Ikuto's purring continued,

"Zero _please _no more…" Ikuto said softly as he meowed, embarrassed Ikuto covered his mouth as Zero continued ignoring Ikuto's plead. Ikuto didn't like how the silver haired teen had discovered his secret, Amu had told him after he bribed her with chocolate ice cream. Ikuto closed his eyes tightly as his hands bawled up into fists by his sides,

"Ikuto why so embarrassed?" Teased Zero as he stroked the left cat ear as well, stood in front of the cat boy Zero smiled he was so cute embarrassed. Ikuto gathered his strength and pushed the other boy away, he didn't do it forcefully but gently,

"I told you to stop." Said Ikuto as he covered up his cat ears and looked away, Zero smirked at Ikuto's red face.

"I'll just have to play with your tail instead then…" Smirking he dived for the midnight blue tail, but Ikuto was too quick using his cat like reflexes he dodged and evaded all of the "attacks" from Zero.

"No more Zero." Ikuto said confidently as his ears and tail disappeared he glared one last time and walked towards the door,

"You know you liked it." Called Zero at Ikuto's back, without turning around Ikuto replied,

"Go play around with Yuuki perverted, silver haired…" Zero lifted an eyebrow as Ikuto struggled for a good enough name to call him. " err stupid baka!" Zero laughed and replied,

"Oh Ikuto I'm wounded, I guess I'll see you later?" Ikuto turned around and glared.

"Get bent!"

"Oh don't worry I already am, I'm _bent on you._" Ikuto blushed at the confession because in a way Ikuto felt for him too,

"You're impossible!" At this Ikuto opened the door and escaped, Zero smirked and ran to the door.

"Love you Ikuto-_koi_!" Shouted Zero at Ikuto's retreating back, Ikuto ignored him and hurried on blushing his head off, what had he got himself into becoming friends with Zero? Ikuto smiled and mumbled to himself,

"Me too Zero-koi, me too…" At this the two males parted ways, the question about what they do in their free time was answered_, _who knew when the two would meet up again only time will tell!

A Zeruto dream has not ended yet….

xKittyKatx: Please review!! I love this couple xx X3 I don't own anything!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Another Zeruto dream has started…

Cat fetishes and a grumpy Zero

_Location; Ikuto's house_

"Why are you here?" Asked Ikuto as he looked up from his manga book.

"I'm in a bad mood I thought you could cheer me up?" Replied Zero as he looked away from Ikuto's inquisitive sapphire blue eyes,

"Zero? Zero, what's wrong?" Asked Ikuto as he sat up and put down his manga book, "You can tell me you know. Is it Kaname again?" A dark look was Ikuto's answer, yep Kaname had definitely done something again. Ikuto sighed and patted the space beside him on the bed, Zero looked plainly at Ikuto and then at the space he patted,

"Don't you think its too early for _that _Ikuto? Who knew you were so frisky, we haven't even had the first date yet." Ikuto looked at him confused, Zero sweat dropped and continued. "You, me the _bed_." At this Ikuto widened his eyes and looked away blushing,

"Baka, I didn't mean that." He said as Zero smiled slightly, he obeyed Ikuto and sat beside him, "So tell me what happened." Said Ikuto as he turned to face the silver haired teen.

"Nothing much to explain, Kaname pissed me off. Jeez he's such a piece of filth, stupid dead bi-shounen…" Zero sighed, "He provoked me today so I drew out my gun bloody rose. The Chairman wasn't so happy and neither was Yuuki."

All through this Ikuto had been very quiet, now he spoke: "Well you don't need them, you have me right?" At this he looked away embarrassed as Zero turned to look at him, a question hanging on his lips waiting to be said.

"What?" Zero smiled, "Did you really mean that Ikuto-koi?" Ikuto blushed and nodded at the question has Zero's smile grew wider. Embarrassed Ikuto mumbled he needed the bathroom and stood up off his bed, just as he was about to walk away Zero grabbed Ikuto's right hand, at this Ikuto looked down at him startled.

"Don't go Ikuto, stay with me…" Zero said softly as he pulled Ikuto back towards him, "I know something that will cheer me up." Ikuto looked alarmed as Zero went to close the bedroom door, as he turned back towards Ikuto the blue haired boy looked at him confused. So he explained, "Its so we don't get interrupted." Then Zero walked over towards Ikuto who was blushing on the bed, Zero took of his jacket and sat beside Ikuto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, its so _big _Zero…"

"Oh you like?"

"Yes, oh I want it give it to me now!"

"Be patient Ikuto-koi."

"Quickly!"

"Fine, here we go…"

"Wow its so…good."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I've never been able to find balls of wool of such good quality!" Said Ikuto as he admired the two balls of wool Zero had taken out of his jacket pockets; one was red and the other was blue.

"I'm glad you like them, I even managed to spray on some catnip." At this Ikuto's eyes widened as Yoru (who had been asleep until now) floated up beside him purring, "Yoru will you do me a favour? If you do I'll give you all the catnip you desire." Yoru nodded as he looked at Ikuto,

"Sorry, but Chara change!" Ikuto glared as his cat ears and tail appeared,

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" Zero nodded happily, "Ugh I should've known…" But he didn't continue as Zero began to tease him with the blue ball of wool, Ikuto meowed loudly as he playfully swatted at Zero as he tried to get the wool.

"You're not getting it that easily Ikuto, you have to earn it." Ikuto was purring as he pounced at Zero who was dodging his advances carefully, "You've got to do better than that Ikuto-koi."

"It'd be better if you just gave me it~nya!" Replied Ikuto as he pounced again but no luck, the silver haired male was too quick. At his next pounce Ikuto succeeded as Zero fell backwards over a stack of manga near Ikuto's bed,

"What the-?" Said Zero as he fell onto the floor, seeing his chance Ikuto pounced one last time and found himself sat above Zero has he straddled him.

"Now can I have it-nya?" Asked Ikuto as his purring settled, his tale wagged slightly as he waited impatiently for Zero to recover.

"No…" Ikuto frowned and leaned closer,

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I said so." Replied Zero as he smirked, "My wool, my rules." Ikuto hissed,

'Fine!' He thought to himself, 'If he's not going to cooperate I'll just use my own weapons and get my own back.' Zero was still smirking as Ikuto leant closer, and closer, and closer. Zero looked at Ikuto as the cat boy leaned in,

"Ikuto what-?" Began Zero but before he could continue Ikuto began licking Zero's right cheek with his cat tongue that was rough like sandpaper, Zero couldn't help it within minutes he was laughing as it became to much.

"St-stop Ikuto! It…It tickles! Ha ha!" Ikuto grinned as he began licking Zero's nose, Ikuto was purring and Zero was laughing both boys were making a lot of noise, its no wonder anyone didn't come to investigate. Ikuto leaned back slightly so he was hovering over Zero's face and was just about to ask about the wool again when… two girls barged into the room.

"I don't mind helping you Yuuki, after all of all the places Zero would be here." Just as pink haired Hinamori Amu had finished speaking Yuuki pointed at the two boys, Amu glanced over and sweat dropped. "What's going on? I visit because Yuuki needed my help and I find…this?!" Zero and Ikuto looked at the two girls nervously, as they advanced on them, it was going to be a longgggggggggg talk.

Anyways in the end Ikuto achieved his wool and Zero cheered up, join me again for the next Zeruto dream!

xKittyKatx: Hope you liked, remember I don't own anything! Cya xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

xXkkXx: I've always wondered.. Who would be the uke or the seme in a Zeruto relationship? Hmmm Review me and let me know what you think ^^

Anywho want to take this time to thank my two (yes two) reviewers: toothsomeghouL, and XNekoAngel14X! Yes thanks to both of you, because you're reviews encouraged me that I wasn't committing a fan fiction sin. And that some people out there liked what I was writing. =)

But that's besides the point here ^^ Well anyways hope you like this new chapter of Zeruto X3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our location today is outside at a park, the sun was shining brightly in the beautiful blue sky amongst the white soft looking clouds. And of course the main people of this story were currently sat under the sun's rays on emerald green grass that was obviously well kept. Ikuto and Zero were enjoying each others company during their free time together, both males not knowing what drew them together, but they knew that most certainly that… they were never, _ever _going to be torn apart and abandon what they had. Even though the two didn't exactly know what that was…_ yet._

"Remind me why we're hear again?"

"Because Zero-kun, I wanted to have some ice cream. It's delicious!" Replied Ikuto as he smiled and licked at his chocolate ice cream hungrily, almost seductively…probably done on purpose by the cat boy to get Zero's attention…

But god damn it worked!

Zero's mint chocolate chip flavoured ice cream sat forgotten in his hand as his gaze fixed on Ikuto's very sexy pink tongue as it lapped at the melting ice cream, Ikuto then turned to the silver haired boy. Zero looked away alarmed and embarrassed he was caught, but Ikuto didn't really notice as he spotted Zero's ice cream melting drastically.

"Zero!" Cried Ikuto as he leaned forward, at hearing his name Zero turned to see Ikuto not to far away from his face and blushed ever so slightly. Alarmed he replied,

"What?!"

"Ah! The ice cream! Its going to drip." At hearing this Zero inspected his ice cream and caught the drop that was about to fall on his tongue, Ikuto smiled as Zero looked at him weirdly (0.o). _That's w_hat was wrong? Zero sighed as he resumed to lick his own ice cream. Oh boy Ikuto was so strange at times…

Ikuto knew he was tormenting Zero but it was so fun! Besides he was getting his own back for the balls of wool (even though he got them in the end) and for when Zero shouted out his… confession so to speak. But what he didn't know was Zero was coming up with his _own _ideas for revenge, after all an eye for an eye ^^ So Zero waited for his chance to arise because he was going to get Ikuto _good _and make him regret ever showing him up or teasing him. He was going to show who's Boss, and claim is rightful place at the dominant one in their… relationship? If you could call it that.

Lucky for Zero that chance did come around, Ikuto had somehow managed to get chocolate ice cream on his left cheek, where it sat stood out from the boys soft creamy skin. Zero smirked and leaned forward, the movement attracted Ikuto's attention as he turned around to face him,

"Zer-?" He began but Zero's tongue interrupted him, Zero had leaned in and began licking softly at the ice cream that sat deliciously on the cat boy's cheek (not too far away from his lips…) After all the ice cream was cleaned off Zero sat back and smirked his victory, Ikuto's face was _priceless_. He was blushing a deep pink as he lifted a hand up to where Zero had licked/cleaned him,

"What did you just do?" He asked Zero who was happily eating his ice cream, "You just _licked _me!" Zero sat smirking as Ikuto's blush deepened a bit. Zero chuckled, Ikuto was so much fun to tease.

The two sat in silence, Ikuto too embarrassed to speak anymore and Zero not knowing what to say. Eventually though he broke the silence,

"You're right." Ikuto lifted his eyebrow at Zero, "Ice cream _is _delicious." At this Ikuto scowled at him as Zero laughed, after a few moments Ikuto joined in. Even after they had finished their ice creams the two continued to sit underneath the warmth of the sun, enjoying the peaceful ambience between them.

One thing the two males knew… they had wayyyy too much free time.

xXkkXx: So did you like? I loved writing it! X3 haha just imagine if this would happen?… Oh boy o////o hehe ^^ Well anyways please feel free to leave me a review bye! Xx

P.S: I don't own anything! (Sadly)


	4. Chapter 4

xXkkXx: Bwhahahahahaha!!!! I'm back! =)

Zero: ((scoff)) finally…

xXkkXx: ((raises eyebrows)) oh? What's this?

Zero: ((looks nervous)) … what?

xXkkXx: Nothing ((smiles innocently)) you just sounded very impatient, what's the rush?

Zero: ((glare))

xXkkXx: Besides where's Ikuto? ((confused))

Zero: ((blush)) well…

Ikuto: ZERO GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T SIT DOWN LET ALONE WALK!!!!!!

xXkkXx: ((blushing furiously)) erm… that was awkward 0.o I don't really need to know anymore, I think we can all guess.

Zero: … I better go, before he finds me. ((runs))

xXkkXx: Moving on… Thanks to my reviewers ! Haha X3 I'll continue writing for you.

: EvilMissSaphy: Hehe thanks, here's a new chappie hope you like! Xx

: Alien Ballerina in a Bowl: haha ;D lolness yep he was embarrassed a bit OOC but who wouldn't be embarrassed if Zero licked icecream of your face, ((melts)) xx

: xBaby and Mo0on: Thank you, you're story is great so far too =) Not to mention the videos on YT as well so kawaii! X3 And one video said something about a manga? ((blush)) I really wanna read it, these two are a cute couple to play around with. (not like that hentai's!) ;D anyway hope you like this chappie xx

: MysteryPearl: I like your name by the way =) yah Zero is cute!!! ((smiles))

Hope you enjoy chapter 4. Xx

xXkkXx: I don't own anything and with thar ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Ikuto: ((runs in with just a blanket on)) Where is he? I'll kill him!! ZERO I'M DEFINITELY ON TOP TONIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! ZEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXkkXx: erm… *sweat drops* hehe?

WARNING CONTENT THAT PEOPLE MIGHT NOT LIKE. SOME SHOUNEN-AI.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you want to see Harry Potter so badly?" Asked Zero as he snuck a glance at the cat boy who stood beside him as they queued up outside a local cinema.

"Because." Replied Ikuto mysteriously as he glanced at Zero, grinning at him he turned back to face the front as they stepped forwards towards the cashier, "Two tickets for Harry Potter please."

Zero sighed, he didn't really care for films that much he was more of an anime fan. Looking at his watch it read 7:50, they had ten minutes to spare, "Ikuto?" He said gaining the attention of his partner as they walked away with their tickets, "Would you like to get something to eat?" Ikuto nodded as they got in line for food. Once there they ordered two large cokes with ice, a packet of chocolate pocky and a large sweet popcorn afterwards they walked towards the screen room and sat down at the back with their food. Once there they waited for the film to start, sipping his coke Ikuto thought,

'My plan is going great so far, I need to get Zero back for embarrassing me at the park.' Zero on the other hand was also thinking, he knew there was something up but he couldn't figure out what. He knew he was in danger, the two boys were at the back, together and will soon be in the _dark._ A perfect chance for Ikuto to get him back, however he had an idea to tease Ikuto, he dipped a hand in the popcorn box between them and met Ikuto's who also had his hand in the box, Zero glanced up into the face of the cat boy who was smiling as he flicked at Zero's hand. The hunter smiled back and picked a piece of popcorn and withdrew his hand, Ikuto did the same and crunched the popcorn he had acquired, Zero meanwhile still held his and was thinking.

'How could I embarrass Ikuto?' And then inspiration tried to hit him but he ducked, Zero chuckled gaining Ikuto's attention as he looked at him confused. Zero grinned and licked his bit of popcorn, yum it was lovely and sweet, Ikuto (to Zero's satisfaction) was still watching so Zero stretched his arms and slung an arm around Ikuto. The cat boy blushed a little but still looked at him, a question hanging on his lips, Zero grinned in return and place a hand on the back of Ikuto's head, his long slender finger mixing in his soft blue hair. Pushing gently on Ikuto's head Zero leant forward while Ikuto's did the same (because of his hand) Zero winked as Ikuto gasped slightly, 'Perfect' thought Zero as he pushed his piece of popcorn into Ikuto's open mouth. Leaning away but keeping his arm around Ikuto, Zero laughed as Ikuto glared at him while crunching the popcorn and blushing, the lights began going down as Zero said,

"An indirect kiss." Ikuto swallowed and scowled at the other, "You should be happy Ikuto-Koi that was just for you… and nobody else." Then the two looked at the screen as the film began to start.

Half way into the film…..

Ikuto was bored but comfortable with Zero's arm still around him, he sighed oh well this was all for a good cause, glancing to his right Ikuto saw that Zero was just as bored. 'Excellent.' He thought as he began to put his plan in motion, leaning forward he whispered into Ikuto's ear.

"Ne Zero-kun? I'm bored, shall we… do something else?" Zero glanced towards Ikuto and nodded gratefully, he didn't know how much of this film he could take how all this magic rubbish was true. And the fact that Harry had many girl crushes yet it was obvious to whoever had a brain that the wizard was gay and loved Draco Malfoy. Well… in his opinion anyway.

(A/N: Don't kill me! =P x)

At the nod Ikuto smiled happily, with his left hand he touched Zero's cheek and leant forward, this was Ikuto's revenge. He was mad but a little happy with the events in the park the two had the other day but Ikuto couldn't shake the feeling that he wished Zero had done _more _than just lick him… so he thought to take the matter into his own hands and kissed Zero himself and boy, was it good. Zero was surprised but also and closed his eyes and began to kiss back just as eagerly, the kiss was short but sweet_, _both lips soft and tasting like sweet popcorn. They leant back from each other with blushes on their faces, they knew what they were doing was wrong, but they had no one else, no one to talk to, no one to turn to. Overall the two were a perfect match it didn't matter that the two were both males they could walk around that fact and one day people would learn to accept them as who they were, both knew they felt for each other… a little unsure as to know whether or not they were in love. After all they had two special girls in their hearts before this, they never started off gay.

The two boys smiled and Zero decided that he liked it so he went in for another kiss, Ikuto was caught out by surprise. It wasn't fair, he thought this was the perfect plan but it had been turned around and now _he _was the victim… but he _liked _being the victim and not having to take charge like he had do with Amu. And Zero, he was used to being forward as he was towards Yuki when he drank her blood.

Now the kiss had changed since Zero took charge, the kiss was more powerful and passionate, Zero wrapped his arms around Ikuto as he did the same, hugging each other tightly the kiss deepened and Zero took it a step forward. He slowly licked Ikuto's bottom lip teasingly as the other boy gasped at the action, at this Zero slid his tongue in and tasted the sweet cavern before him. Ikuto did the same as both tongues danced a sweet and loving dance together, Ikuto's senses were full of Zero and _only_ Zero. He had never been kissed like this before and kissed back eagerly as the kiss between them deepened even more.

(A/N: Don't die fan girls! X3)

Ikuto moaned slightly as their kiss continued, his hands in Zero's shiny silver hair while Zero's hands drew soft loving circles causing him to shiver deliciously. Zero smiled into the kiss, he was glad they had come to the cinema he would willingly see Harry Potter any time. But all too soon their kiss ended and they drew away from each other gasping slightly, Zero smiled and kissed Ikuto's cheek, the nook under his right ear and his neck Ikuto rubbed his cheek on the top of Zero's head as he nibbled the tender skin at Ikuto's neck.

"Zero!" He gasped breathlessly as Zero continued teasing Ikuto's neck, Zero chuckled and began to suck leaving a small hickey above Ikuto's collarbone. Leaning back Zero smiled,

"Now this proves your mine Ikuto-Koi." Ikuto's blush deepened as he quickly kissed Zero's left cheek,

"Thank you.." Leaning back in their seats Zero removed his arm from behind Ikuto and found his hand on the armrest, gripping his hand tightly earning a squeeze in return as the two proceeded to watch the rest of the movie.

Yep they definitely had too much free time X3

xXkkXx: But we can't blame them for that can we? Phew that was hard and very embarrassing sure I've written kiss scenes before but not between ZERO and IKUTO kya!!!!!! X3 so cute I've truly fallen in love with this pairing. All thanks to the Zeruto channel on YouTube go check them out!

Zero&Ikuto: Review or we'll kill a Kitty-Chan.

xXkkXx: Eh?!?! Why? ]

Zero: you made us wait too long for this scene.

Ikuto: ((nods))

xXkkXx: Bye everyone, save me!!!

Zero&Ikuto: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

0_o


	5. Chapter 5

xXkkXx: Hallo! I've brought you a new chapter X3 haha

Zero: …

Ikuto: ((looks smug))

xXkkXx: What's up with you two? 0_o

Ikuto: I got him back, revenge is wonderful.

Zero: ((scowl)) It's not wonderful it flipping _hurt_.

xXkkXx: Aren't you supposed to be having a loving relationship? ((shrug)) Hope no fan girls died last chapter, I had to admit I was wiping my nose bleed up every five minutes. Beware the power of ZERUTO!! Oh my Jeebus! =) And with that review replies!

= MysteryPearl: Thank you! Xx

= EvilMissSaphy: Muhahaha I knew I wasn't the only one that knew about HP & DM X3 ((gives you cookie)) enjoy this chapter thx! Xx

= ReSessimoure101: Thankies, hope you like chapter 5 xx

= XNekoAngel14X: Yes we must worship the llama's, glad you like it so far. And Zero is an epic fail cake for getting his hand flicked by Ikuto! Owned! Haha ;D xx

= Alien Ballerina in a Bowl: SEX?!?! Lolness I can remember when I was younger you would say that word and burst into fits of giggles… waitttttt I still do… 0_o lol =) Embrace the Draco x Harry -ness X3 go chocolate, I'm high all the time =P ty xx

Zero & Ikuto: Kitty doesn't own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara! No matter how much she wants to as this is the closest she can get to messing about with characters and bending them to her will.

xXkkXx: ((nods)) It's true. The only thing I own is a can of Airwick (which I don't own) air freshener. Lol =D enjoy this chappie! Xx

Sesshy: Review or she'll set her army of devil llama's after you…

((silence)) 0.0

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're cute."

"Excuse me?"

"I said your cute." Repeated Zero as he leaned on the table with his elbow, his palm cupping his left cheek as he looked at Ikuto. The cat boy was at that precise moment blushing while he tried to concentrate on his school work which he didn't normally do but Zero offered to help and… he couldn't turn him down. After all who would? (XD)

Zero smiled at Ikuto's expression as his eyes drifted towards the maths work he was trying to complete but sadly failing to do so as the hunter was distracting him, but he couldn't help himself it was _funny._ "You did that equation wrong." Pointed out Zero as he proceeded to explain to Ikuto how to do it and how to get the correct answer. Ikuto nodded and corrected the question as he concentrated on another while Zero sat there not really saying much unless he intercepted to tell him when his answers were wrong. Ikuto put his pen down, crossed his arms and leaned on the table with them. He turned to look at Zero and said,

"Are you going to help or not?"

"But its _so _boring, I could do these in my sleep." Replied Zero as Ikuto huffed at him and carried on. After a few minutes of being ignored, Zero said,

"You're really cute you know."

A sigh escaped Ikuto's lips.

"Thanks Zero, now please let me get on with my work. It's not like I have anything better to do." Zero grinned at this causing Ikuto to look at him worriedly, what was he planning? So he just decided it would be best to ignore him again so Ikuto proceeded to look at his algebra equations, god damn it why were these things so hard?

(A/N: No pun intended X3)

"Well I don't know about that." Zero said mysteriously, Ikuto sighed again and glanced at his partner quickly.

"Don't know about what?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow Zero just simply smiled at him. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head and yet again tried his luck at the work before him.

"I meant." Began Zero gaining Ikuto's attention as he glanced to his left. "I can think of something better to do." Ikuto blushed as Zero waggled his eyebrows slightly. Annoyed Ikuto put his pen down and turned to face him fully with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah? Like what?" Grinning Zero leaned forward.

There was a reason for him to be so happy. Ever since their first kiss at the cinema Zero had been wanting to do it again, so much he was losing sleep over Ikuto in all his cuteness. He knew Ikuto wasn't one for doing his schoolwork and Zero, surprisingly, was pretty good at it even though he flunked a lot. So he thought of a convenient way to get what he wanted and offered to help the cat boy, taking him out to the local library, flattering him, distracting him and most importantly getting themselves in a secluded area. So the two would have privacy and be totally… _alone._ No interruptions. No witnesses. And of course, NO FANGIRLS!!

During their kiss Ikuto of course put two and two together and knew this was all planned but he was glad he had been wanting this too. Gripping Zero's shoulders as their kiss deepened Ikuto's blush grew brighter, the kiss was so wrong yet…so right. Ikuto couldn't get his head around it. Still kissing Ikuto found himself totally caged between his lovely hunter and the cold wall that was pressing into his back as they continued. Breaking for air Zero opened his eyes to Ikuto's flustered expression; his cheeks a lovely rosy red and his eyes closed with his black full lashes standing out prettily as they lay closed on his cheeks. Ikuto then opened his eyes to see Zero's happy and smug expression, he growled and glared at him slightly as he huffed.

"_You…_" He said breathlessly as he looked away from Zero's lavender eyes full of love and adoration for him.

"Ah but Ikuto-koi, you _liked _it." Zero was answered with a growl and knew he was right, he laughed as Ikuto glanced at him and with no warning launched himself at the silver haired boy. "What are y-" Began Zero before his lips were taken by Ikuto, the cat boy's arms slung tightly around his neck as he towered over him, Zero was shocked and had to balance himself as to not fall off his chair.

Their kiss was passionate like all the others and was full of their feelings for each other, but also it was slightly violent as their tongues danced and tangled to try and gain dominance over the other. Like always (and to Ikuto's dismay) Zero won and soon had Ikuto pressed up against the wall with Zero's hands caging him in as they pushed on the wall either side of his head. To be doing this in public was embarrassing…

Exciting.

The possibility of being caught pushed them forward as adrenaline kicked its way in (much to their dismay) The two stopped and panting Ikuto pulled away for air despite Zero's eagerness to continue he spoke,

"We…we shouldn't be doing this its…its not right. We're both men!"

"So what?" Replied Zero as his cool expression pierced Ikuto to his soul. "What's wrong with _this_?" He asked as he indicated to himself and Ikuto. Zero was panicking ,though it didn't show on his exterior, that Ikuto no longer wanted him. He thought he was being abandoned, like when Yuuki went off with Kaname.

(A/N: Sorry Zeki fans!)

"But people will hate us for this!" Retorted Ikuto as he looked back ,as steadily as he could, into Zero's lavender eyes filled with an emotion he didn't know. His own blue eyes full of pleading and understanding, Ikuto loved Zero and he didn't want him hurt by this and by him. He didn't want the only person special to him -since Amu began dating Tadase- to be despised because it was _his _fault.

(A/N: Yet again sorry Amuto fans. ^^)

"And?" Replied Zero his confidence wavering slightly at Ikuto's expression. "We'll just tell them we were curious and it changed into… well _love_." Ikuto blinked at this, LOVE? Did Zero love him? He blushed and looked down.

"Curiosity killed the cat, right? How ironic." He said softly. Zero smiled slightly and hooked a finger under Ikuto's chin to force him to look at him. The cat boy looked at him sadly showing him through teary eyes what he felt as he read Zero's expression. Zero smiled in relief at what he saw in Ikuto's sapphire depths, Ikuto just wanted to protect him. Zero let down his wall of calm and smiled broadly at Ikuto,

"That's true but… Satisfaction brought it back." Ikuto gasped as Zero claimed his lips, his arms wrapping around his slim frame and giving him a tight, warm heart felt hug. This kiss was different and was so tender Ikuto could of cried, all of Zero's feelings shown in his action.

Actions speak louder than words huh?

The kiss was like their first; short and sweet. But the kiss was almost painful, their attraction towards each other bringing love and other happy feelings into their lives that they never had before. But because of them being male it introduced lots of new complications and more angst in their lives. Despite this they still wanted to be together , after all they could, _would_, support each other and eventually people would change their opinion and the two could be together in peace.

Breaking away Zero placed his head on Ikuto's shoulder as tears began to flow. "I love you Ikuto…" The cat boy jolted at the proper confession, nothing like the teasing that happened between them. The confession was so heart warming and painful it hurt Ikuto to hear it, he nuzzled his face into Zero's silver locks and brought his left hand up to Zero's cheek. Ikuto let his own tears fall.

They were a bunch of idiots, crying over each other as they sat in the library shrouded in their own secluded world. Ikuto smiled slightly at their idiocy and lifted Zero's face. "Zero, I love you too…" Hearing this Zero blinked blankly, despite everything up to this point he still had his doubts that Ikuto would turn him down. Zero pulled Ikuto closer and whispered into his right ear,

"Thank you Ikuto… oh god thank you…" Breathing deeply as his tears flowed in relief Zero continued, "I'll make this work, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know…" Whispered Ikuto as he hugged Zero back tightly.

"Attention, the library will be closed in ten minutes, I repeat we will close in ten minutes." Spoke a bored voice over the intercom.

The two dried their eyes and smiled at each other and laughed, yep they really were stupid. As they were packing up their belongings Zero glanced at Ikuto and saw his shirt slightly ruffled and the hickey he had left standing out. Ikuto saw his glance and smiled.

"Its still there. Proof that you own me right?" He said as he lifted up his maths book.

"Its fading though." Replied Zero as he got an evil glint in his eyes.

'Oh crap.' Thought Ikuto as he backed away into the wall, 'Damn it!! Stupid wall!' Zero slowly approached him knowing his prey (Ikuto ^^) had no where to go, they didn't call him a hunter for nothing. "Ze-Zero don't get any ideas now okay?" Said Ikuto shakily at the lustful look in Zero's eyes.

But then, that's when he pounced.

Grabbing Ikuto, Zero bent down slightly to the exact place where he had left his last mark. Ikuto moaned slightly as Zero licked, nibbled and sucked at the sensitive skin. But then the two where surrounded in darkness, the place was too quiet even for a library, it was so inhabitable except for the two of them. But Zero was too preoccupied with his task to notice.

"Ze-Zero! Stop.. Stop it!" Said Ikuto as he let out a little gasp as Zero sucked harder successfully disbanding the rational thinking part of Ikuto's mind as he was lost in the bliss of the moment. His senses full of Zero and _only _Zero. The other boy stopped satisfied with his job and then noticed the lack of light,

"…Wha?" Said Zero as Ikuto glared at him through his fringe.

"I was trying to tell you that the lights had gone off and that I think we're the only ones here." Zero looked sheepishly at Ikuto's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But obviously you were too busy."

"So we're locked in?" Asked Zero, yet another plan formulating in his mind.

"Yes." Sighed Ikuto.

"No one's around?"

"No." Ikuto was slightly worried, what was he getting at?

"So… we're alone?"

"Yes Zero… why?"

Ikuto didn't have time to do anything before he was glomped and pushed off his chair, he blushed as Zero straddled him whilst pinning both of Ikuto's wrists above his head.

"What are you planning at?" He asked nervously as Zero smiled lustfully and began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down Ikuto's jaw bone and neck.

"I think you know without me having to tell you." Answered Zero passionately as he continued.

'Oh god.' Thought Ikuto . He knew _exactly _what was going to happen and boy… it was going to be a longggggg night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ikuto thought of the complications of having sex for the first time _this _didn't come to mind. Having it off with a man! In the local library. Whilst being locked in said library. And being on the _bottom_. He was going to get Zero back for this, oh yes he had loved the wonderful, passionate feeling making love brought while doing it with the person you love, but! God damn it hurt!

So as a certain blue haired cat boy laid in the arms of his vampire hunter lover he contemplated that in the morning he was going to hurt… _badly. _Yep he was definitely going to get Zero back for this, but as said partner rolled over and hugged him tightly all thoughts of sex and blissful revenge evaporated as he closed his eyes. He would think of this in the morning so he fell asleep too as the full moon shone through a nearby window bathing the two in its beautiful glow.

One thing was for sure, the two were _glad _they had too much free time.

Kitty (my nickname from now on): Muhahahahhaaha, sorry I didn't give you the whole errr scene but I'm not exactly ready for writing lemons or whatever just yet. But anyways I hope you liked it. O//////O And I feel sorry for whoever discovers them in the morning haha ;D

Zero: That was great….

Ikuto: Speak for yourself that flipping hurt!

Kitty: ((sweat drops)) oops?

Zero: Kitty, I totally LOVE you right now. Ikuto is now officially mine.

Kitty: ((blushes)) thanks. X3

Ikuto: Read and review.

Zero: Yeah or else!

Ikuto: ¬ ¬ or else what?

Zero: … else you'll be on top if they don't. 'Cause they like you on bottom. ((grins))

Ikuto: HEY!!!!

Kitty: =) Bye! xxx


	6. PLEASE READ! Author's note!

L-Chan: Hey people's! Just so you know my new name is DevilLlamaChan and i've been meaning to ask yuo guys a huge favour!

Zero: Really huge!

Ikuto: Very.

L-Chan: You know how wrong you two sound right now don't you?

Zero&Ikuto: YUP! X3

L-Chan: Anyway, i really want to continue with this but i've sort of run out of ideas... so any ideas are welcome or requests! But here are rules:

1.) No lemons/limes, or whatever.

2.) No stealing ideas off other fanfics.

3.) Obviously, must be Zeruto ideas.

Zero: Please help? ^^

Ikuto: :)

L-Chan: Please leave a review with your idea and i'll get back to you and let you know whether or not i'll use it, of course i'll credit you in the A/N's and you'll be given cookies XD

Love you all, thanks for being patient! xxx

Happy Easter! 83


End file.
